Elena Gilbert and the Book of thieves
by Amanda Scot
Summary: When Elena Gilbert moves to Mystic falls. After her older brother Jeremy died, she doesn't know how to let go of his death. But what happens when her brother starts appearing in her dreams and guides her through the mystery of his death and an adventure she would never forget. Not only will she find out discoveries of a new world but also love for her heart.


**Hey Guys hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think**

Chapter1:

Remembering

I was dreaming again, I knew I was dreaming again. Because standing before me was my brother. His brown unruly shaggy hair still the same as it use to be except. That it grew a little bit longer since I last saw him. His Blue eyes shining with happiness, and his pale creamy skin a bit tan from the sun. However even though I wanted this to be real. I knew it wasn't. Because he died last summer. I Don't know much of what or how it happened. Since my Dad never really spoke much about it. He just told me it was a drowning incident. I remember going up to my room and marking on the calendar that day, the day of his death. Then just holding it in my hands, and a picture of us at the old cabin beach house. That was the first time i've been their. Because I stayed with my dad most of the time. While Jeremy stayed with his friends in virginia. Because he always had swimming competitions. So since dad was always busy at work, I never really got to go to his competitions much. I remember Just sitting on my bed shedding my tears. I was wearing my old white bikini bathing suit. My brown hair up in a huge wet messy Jeremys arm around my shoulders holding a bunch of seashells he caught for me for my birthday. We were both making goofy faces as our parents took the picture. But now here I was In my dream standing in front of the old beach house tool shed. The blue painted walls chipping off more so than usual,. And their he was leaning against his 1965 blue chevy pickup. That he got for a good deal working long hours at the Donovan garage shop throughout his sophomore year.

"Elena you have to find it, you have to find the book" I looked at him very confused because I didn't know what in the world he was talking about. Out of all of the dreams i've ever had this happens to be one of the weirdest. Most of them usually deals with me being in the ocean. Like I have some weird connection with the water. Which is funny because I haven't been in the water ever since my brothers incident. It just scares me thinking that what happen to him could happen to me. So I stay clear.

Before I could ask my brother who he was talking about. The scenery changed and I woke up to the sound of my dad shaking my shoulder. I could feel the buttons of his long sleeve brown plaid shirt against my face.

"lena, honey wake up " Opening up my eyes, I looked around to only realized. That I was still in the back of my dad's yellow Chevy pick up truck, truck bed. Just laying down against my pillow that sat on top of my skateboard.  
"Are we here"

"Yeah we arrived a few minutes ago." I nodded my head, and jumped out of the truck. Then reached my arms back inside, to remove my pillow off my skateboard and grabbed it out of the truck. Looking around, I realized we were parked in front of, what looked like to be a bar called the grill. I noticed a few kids my age walking inside with their group of friends. Some looking my way probably wondering who I was. Considering how much of a small town Mystic Falls Virginia was. I bet they probably don't like outsiders. Which is something I told my dad that I was nervous about. However, he said it would be a good idea to stay with him and my mom. Even though I told him making friends would not be easy. But my mom said If I wanted to I could just hang out with some of Jeremy's old friends. Even though the only person I can really remember is Damon. And thats only because he use to tease me and call me shortie all the time. When ever he and Jeremy came to visit my dad and I. Before my dad moved back in with my mom. While I went to go and stay with my Aunt to finish off the rest of 8th grade.

"You want something to eat" my dad asked me. I nodded my head and we walked inside the grill. As I looked around I realized my fashion sense. Wasn't all that great compared to the girls, I saw sitting at one of the red booths near the side window. They had on short mini skirts and revealing tank tops. While I had on a pair of denim shorts and a blue plaid short sleeve v neck shirt. With a white tank top underneath, and my green multi colored long sleeve, plaid shirt. I don't really go all out when it comes to fashion, as you can see. I just like to keep my style simple and comfortable. Nothing to flashy or skimpy. Which is why my dad said, its best if I hang out with Damon whenever my mom. Is in the need for a shopping partner, as we made our way up to the bar. My father said I can go sit down and find a table for us. So I picked a booth that was near the front door of the grill. I slid down on one of the chairs and placed my skateboard, on the ground near my feet. Rolling my feet on top of feet. Then reaching into my back pocket and pull out my ipod, so I could listen to some music.  
I scrolled down and settled on a sum 41 song. Then placed my ipod on the table and just stared out the window. Taking a good look at the place where my brother had grew up. Its strange to think that he's gone. He was the only reason I was looking forward to coming here. I still can't even figure out what he was talking about in my dream. What book did I have to find. I wish he was more clear on that. I wonder if most kids who lost a sibling, my age go through this. Having their dead brother or sister tell them to look for a book. A book he never even told me the name of or what it looked like. Now that I think about it. Why am I even worried about this in the first place. I'm acting like what he was saying is real. Like the dream meant something. Well except for the fact that i'm probably going crazy. I turned off my music and put away my ipod once I saw my dad. Wave me over to the bar to help bring our food and drinks over to our table. I didn't know how hungry I was till the smell of freshly cooked pepperoni pizza. Hitting my nose we both sat down and started eating.

"So are we headed over to moms after this." I asked, my mouth filled with pizza.

My dad laughed and shook his head.  
"Yeah the movers already packed the rest of our stuff inside, and she already packed away your clothes in your room."

I nodded my head and took a sip of my soda.

"When do I start school"

"Next monday"

"Sweet three day weekend" My dad nodded his head and went back to eating his pizza. Thats when I noticed it. From the corner of my eye, blue carving tattoos going down his arm. Like vines but only not on trees but against his skin.

**Hey guys hope you guys Enjoyed the first chappie As much as I did. And it looks like things are suddenly becoming interesting in Mystic Falls. What do you think Jeremy is talking about in the dream he sent Elena. Is she gonna believe it and what about those strange blue tattoo vines she saw on her dads skin. Will she ask anything about it , and what do they mean read to find out. **


End file.
